


Il lupo e la tempesta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Ororo alias Tempesta fosse la migliore amica di Wolverine?[Scene anche del Post-Xmen III].





	Il lupo e la tempesta

Il lupo e la tempesta  
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 La morte di Xavier  
  
  


Logan cadde in ginocchio, curvò la schiena e sbatté il mento contro il petto. Strinse gli occhi fino a sentirli dolere e conficcò le unghie nelle mani nei palmi, lasciando delle mezzelune chiare nella pelle abbronzata. Gli artigli gli premevano contro la pelle, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Singhiozzò, socchiuse la bocca sentendo il petto dolere. Le lacrime gli punsero gli occhi e tremò più forte. Le braccia sottili di Tempesta gli cinsero le spalle e la donna gli mise la testa sulla spalla. Strinse gli occhi e singhiozzò a sua volta, i singulti di entrambi gli X-men risuonarono all’unisono. I corti capelli bianco-argentei di lei si confondevano su quelli disordinati di Wolverine. Il petto di James doleva e i singhiozzi di Logan si fecero più forti. Le lacrime scivolarono lungo il viso, un paio s’impigliarono nella barba nera mal rasata e altre finirono sul pavimento polveroso davanti alla sedia a rotelle vuota.

[155].

  
  


Cap.2 458 25 243

Tempesta prese la piastrina militare dal collo di Logan e socchiuse gli occhi. Le iridi erano bianche e i fulmini la circondavano.

“458 25 243 è lo stesso numero che aveva uno dei due soldati che ha distrutto il villaggio in Africa dove vivevo” sibilò. Logan le puntò gli artigli di adamantio alla gola dalla pelle scura e aggrottò la fronte.

“C’era anche scritto Wolverine come nella mia?” domandò ringhiando. I capelli bianco-argentei di Tempesta le aleggiavano intorno al viso e la luminescenza nei suoi occhi si spense.

“No, ed è l’unico motivo per cui sei ancora vivo” sibilò. Wolverine indietreggiò e incrociò le braccia.

“Impara a rispettare i tuoi compagni di squadra fulminella. Xavier mi ha detto che eri solo una ladruncola, il passato non influisce mai sul presente” ruggì. La giovane si voltò e incrociò le braccia sotto il seno fasciato dalla tuta di pelle nera, i corti capelli le ricaddero sul viso.

“Sarà” sussurrò.

[157].

  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Piastrina

“E’ vero che hai gettato la piastrina militare lì alla diga?” domandò Ororo. Logan aprì il frigorifero, ne tirò fuori una bibita, la aprì e se la porta alle labbra. Si voltò e la sputò, tossì un paio di volte e strinse gli occhi.

“Dannate bibite analcoliche da scuola” ringhiò. Sbatté lo sportello del frigorifero e si diresse verso la spazzatura.

“Non mi hai risposto” disse Tempesta. Chiuse il rubinetto, si voltò e aprì lo sportello del congelatore. Mise il contenitore dei cubetti di ghiaccio contenente l’acqua sopra due confezioni di mini-pizze.

“E’ vero che ti occupi di quell’idiota di Ciclope che non ha superato la morte della sua bella? Patetico, invece di sbronzarsi si prende la febbre alta e delira come un poppante” borbottò Logan. Buttò la bottiglietta dentro la spazzatura sopra una confezione aperta di gelato e due contenitori di mini-crocchette surgelate.

“Anche tu soffri per la morte di Jean” ribatté Ororo. Guardò Logan andare verso la porta e sospirò.

“Dove scappi adesso?” domandò. Logan ghignò e si chiuse la giacca.

“Visto che Ciclope è incosciente posso anche fregarmi la sua moto” rispose uscendo dalla porta della cucina.

[190].

  


  
  
  
  


Cap.4 La morte di Scott

Logan ricadde all’indietro sprofondando nella poltrona. 

Un ragazzino batté le palpabre e il telegiornale sullo schermo della televisione scomparve, lasciando il posto a una donna prosperosa intenta ad attivare un frullatore. 

Tempesta si sedette accanto a Wolverine, si sporse e gli tolse una ciocca nera dalla fronte.

“Lo so cosa stai passando” sussurrò. 

Logan schioccò la lingua sul palato e piegò di lato il capo.

“Ah sì? Anche tu hai perso la memoria e stai vedendo un branco d’idioti morire senza motivo? Ah no, fammi indovinare. Jean ti ha aperto i pantaloni” sibilò. 

La donna negò con il capo e si leccò le labbra, allungando le gambe.

“Scott manca a tutti, era anche nostro amico. Ti ricordo che ero con te in riva al lago con tutte quelle cose che galleggiavano” mormorò. L ogan ringhiò e si voltò, guardò l’immagine di un’esplosione prendere il posto della cucina bianca e verde sullo schermo dell’apparecchio televisivo.

“Non abbiamo le prove che Ciclope sia morto” ringhiò. 

Tempesta gli accarezzò il palmo peloso della mano e sospirò.

“Summers è morto, fattene una ragione” mormorò.

[179] .

  
What if.  
  
  
Cap.5 Il ritorno di Xavier

Logan si portò il sigaro acceso alle labbra, inspirò ed espirò una nuvola di fumo. Le narici gli bruciavano e gli occhi dalle iridi scure erano arrossati. Guardò un nuvolone nero allargarsi a spirale coprendo il cielo grigiastro e incise il sigaro con i denti. Abbassò il capo e avanzò, guardò Tempesta inginocchiata davanti a una tomba bianca. 

La donna dalla pelle scura aveva le guance rigate di lacrime e il vento le faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli bianco-argenti.

“Non potevi sapere che stavi piangendo un figlio di pu***na che poteva resuscitare che ha fatto ammazzare metà della sua scuola. Non so cosa sia successo e non voglio veramente saperlo. Mi basta averlo visto a braccetto con Magneto, il bas**rdo che ha quasi ucciso la piccola Rouge” disse con voce roca. Gli artigli d’osso gli uscirono dalla mano lacerandogli la pelle ai lati delle nocche.

“Ororo” biascicò Munroe. 

Logan socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.

“Che?” sbottò.

“Ororo, chiamami Ororo” sussurrò con voce rauca la donna.

“D’accordo, Ororo” rispose Wolverine.

[170] .

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.6 Pain

“Logan …” sussurrò Tempesta. Superò il sacco da box e la borsa da viaggio abbandonati in terra e si avvicinò alla porta. Logan si staccò dalla parete e la guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“I capelli corti ti stanno sempre uno schifo” borbottò. Teneva gli occhi socchiuse, si tolse il sigaro dalla bocca e lo stritolò con la mano, facendo cadere i resti per terra. Ororo sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Ancora ti danni per aver ucciso Jean?” domandò. Logan si voltò e fissò la parete al suo fianco, si girò e le si mise di fronte.

“Non sono affari tuoi” ruggì. Storm si mordicchiò il labbro, allungò una mano verso di lui e l’abbassò.

“Era diventata la fenice, non era più Jean Grey. Aveva ucciso Scott e non assomigliava per niente alla persona che per tanti anni avevo chiamato amica” mormorò.

“Non sono affari tuoi!” ululò Logan. I muscoli del viso era contratti, la pelle era arrossata e madida di sudore. Sfoderò gli artigli e graffiò ripetutamente una colonna di legno. Tirò un calcio a una parete facendola tremare, trucioli e polvere si alzarono tutt’intorno. Gridò di rabbia e ansimò, ruggì e chinò il capo.

“Ero venuto solo per i miei cazzo di ricordi! Non volevo essere salvato, non volevo essere messo in mezzo a questa storia, volevo solo i miei ricordi!” ululò. Ororo scattò in avanti e gli abbracciò il braccio, appoggiando la fronte sul muscolo prominente.

“Avevi ragione, il passato è passato e non m’interessa cos’è successo. Vivi il presente Logan, vivi il presente” supplicò. Wolverine abbassò il capo, chiuse gli occhi, una ruga gli apparve tra le sopracciglia e sospirò.

“Lo farò” sussurrò.

[277].

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Cap.7 Fidanzamenti

Logan allungò la mano, afferrò quella di Ororo e se la portò alle labbra. Le appoggiò le labbra di sopra e la donna sentì la peluria pungerla.

“Vuoi farti perdonare che sei stato di nuovo quasi ucciso o hai rubato qualcosa alla buon’anima di Scott?” domandò Tempesta. Chiuse l’ultima carpetta della pila, si piegò e aprì il cassetto. Ve le mise all’interno e si rizzò.

“Stai dirigendo questa baracca, Ororo?” domandò Wolverine. La donna accavallò le gambe e appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona, la maglietta bianca le aderiva al ventre piatto e ai seni prosperosi.

“Sì, tra un po’ mi farai anche i complimenti” sussurrò. Logan si passò la mano nel grumo di ciuffi a sinistra che si alzavano verso l’altro e ghignò mostrando i denti nivei.

“Non posso dire qualcosa alla mia migliore amica?” chiese. Ororo socchiuse gli occhi e si ticchettò sulla guancia dalla pelle nera.

“Ho capito, è qualcosa di grosso” sussurrò.

“Mi sono fidanzato con una mocciosa più piccola di Rouge e ho una guardia del corpo che è la migliore amica della stessa età” spiegò. Tempesta chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.

“Ho capito, hai bisogno di una baby-sitter” borbottò.

[200] .

  


  
  
  
  
  
Cap.8 Best friends

“Mio fratello! Hai capito Ororo cosa mi ha detto quel pazzo in armatura? Quel tipo che si fa chiamare Iron-man mi ha sbattuto in faccia che quel pazzo, quella tigre dai denti a sciabola che vuole il mio sangue, quel demente celebroleso di Sabertooth è mio fratello maggiore!” gridò Logan. Si piegò in avanti, arcuò la schiena e ruggì ripetutamente. I muscoli erano gonfi e in tensione, si vedevano le vene in rilievo. Ororo gli accarezzò la spalla lasciata scoperta dalla canottiera lercia.

“E tu te la prendi con me perché non vuoi gridare a un amico che può rinsavire l’unico rimasto della tua famiglia” disse gentilmente. Logan si voltò di scatto con gli occhi sporgenti.

“Tu non capisci! Non sai cosa vuol dire dormire con la convinzione che potresti infilzare la persona che ami! Tu non sai niente di me, smettila di cercare di capirmi!” ululò. Afferrò Tempesta per le spalle, la sollevò e la sbatté contro lo stipite della morta. La donna ansimò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Potrei tagliarti la gola con i miei artigli d’osso proprio adesso” sibilò Wolverine.

“Lo sai che con un fulmine potrei ucciderti con tutto il metallo che hai in corpo? Anche se ti rigenerei, potrei causarti abbastanza danni da mettermi in salvo. Però non lo farò, perché sei il mio migliore amico e tu non mi torcerai un capello per lo stesso motivo” spiegò Ororo. Logan la mise giù e Tempesta l’abbraccio.

“Andrà tutto bene, sarò al tuo fianco. Se Stark vorrà, mi trasferirò da voi” sussurrò.

[255] .


End file.
